Protecting
by DarkNWriter
Summary: Mpreg. Don't like, don't read. Kendall and James had a one night stand that did not end well. It left Kendall with a little baby girl named Eve Knight. Now, the only thing that's on his mind is protecting both James and Evefrom each other. Can he do it? Or will James find out about Eve? "Challenge MPreg of Kendall".
1. The Beginning

_**12 months ago**_

_"Oh my gosh...mom I am soooo sorry..." I sob as I cry into my hands. My mother just took me to the doctor to find out I'm pregnant..._

_"Oh honey..." Mama Knight says as she puts her arms around me. "It's okay. It's not your fault. You didn't know that this could happen...it's not very common with boys your age..."_

_"I still should have made him wear a condom..." I cry._

_"Sh...Kendall...it's okay."_

_"No it's not mother! He...he can't find out about this!"_

_"Who? James?"_

_"Yes! It'll ruin him, mother! He...he can't find out!" I sob. "He deserves to know, Kendall," Mama Knight says. "No mother...t...this is for his own good. It is for his, and the babies own good."_

_"Kendall..."_

_"Don't try to argue with me mother! It's my kid and if I choose not to tell James then we are not going to tell James!"_

_"Fine fine okay..." Mama Knight sighs._

_**7 months ago**_

_"Where's Kendall?" Carlos asks Mama Knight. "He went to go visit some friends from Minnesota." MK (short for Mama Knight) says. I blink, "But we're his only friends from Minnesota," I say in confusion. "Who else could he be visiting?"_

_"Relatives," Katie says quickly. "We have some relatives he's visiting."_

_"But Kendall said himself he has no relatives worth visiting," I say, my frown deepening. "James just drop it okay?" Katie whispers as she nudges me. '__**What the hell are they hiding?**__' I can't help but think._


	2. 4 Years Later

_**4 Years Later...**_

It's been four years. Four years since I have last seen Logan, Carlos, or James. Four years since I've seen my mom or Katie...

I sigh, but force a smile as I watch my four year daughter Eve dance in front of me, saying over and over, "Watch daddy watch!"

"I'm watching, Eve," I tell her. Eve smiles, green eyes sparkling. She has my eyes...but has James' hair color, smile...well, everything! I was hoping it would the opposite. She would have everything of mine except for my eyes...but that didn't happen. I got unlucky. But luckily, no one has guessed that I am the one who gave birth to Eve and that she has another father.

Eve stops dancing after a while, and skips over to me and bounces up and down, like she just had a whole bunch of caffeine. "Daddy!"

"What sweetheart?" I ask her as I pick her up and set her down on my lap. She kicks her legs, and she stutters a little bit, before getting the words out.

"Can we go to the park?" She asks. I wrap my arms around her and begin to rock her. I stroke her long, unruly dark brown hair as I think about it.

"Are you sure you want to go? I thought there was that mean boy at the park?" I ask her as I continue to rock her, my chin resting on her head. Lately, when I've been at work, doing a job I'm ashamed to admit too, she's been at a babysitters. And every day, the babysitter takes the group to the park, and everyday there's this boy there who picks on Eve, and makes fun of her for only having one parent.

"I'm sure daddy. That mean little boy won't make fun of me with you there!" Eve says as she hugs me tight around the middle. My heart swells, and I can't help the small smile that begins to form on my face. I hug my daughter lightly and try to keep the tears from spilling down my face.

"Alright honey, go put your shoes on okay?" I tell her as she slides off my lap. "Okay daddy!" She says before running out of the room to the door. I go upstairs to grab a jacket for both Eve and I, then grab my phone, and keys before heading downstairs. I see Eve standing by the doors, bouncing with excitement.

But her shoes are on the wrong feet.

"Eve," I say, smiling with amusement, "Your shoes are on the wrong feet." Eve looks down, then giggles, and sits down before putting them on the right feet. She stands up as I reach her and I hand her her jacket, which she puts on.

"Ready?" I ask her as I put on my jacket.

"Ready!" Eve smiles brightly as she reaches her hand out to me. I take her hand as we walk out of the house. I shut the door and lock it before Eve and I begin to walk down the street.

"Hello Kendall," our neighbor Rose Mury, says as we pass her. She's watering her tulips. Rose is Eve's favorite neighbor.

"Hello Rose," I say politely. Eve stops in her tracks as she sees Rose cuts some of the tulips' stems and places the tulips in a basket.

"Ms. Rose," Eve says, "Why are you hurting the tulips?" Rose blinks then looks down at the tulips, then looks up at the four year old.

"Oh I'm not hurting them, Eve." Rose tells her.

"You're not?"

"No," Rose smiles, "they like it because they know they're going to be taken care of." Eve looks at the basket and tilts her head backwards.

"Oh."

"Tell you what Eve, when you come back from wherever you're going, how about you take some tulips home?" Rose says as she cuts some more stems. Rose then freezes, and looks up at me, "As long as it's okay with your father," she adds quickly.

Eve looks up at me, "Please daddy? Can we take some tulips home?" She gives me these big puppy dog eyes...and I can't say no.

"Of course we can Eve," I tell her with a smile. Eve smiles brightly.

"Okay, I'll save some tulips for you," Rose says. Eve squeals with happiness. Then we say our goodbyes and head to the park.

"You know," Logan sighs as he snuggles closer to Carlos, "Sometimes, it really hurts to think about Kendall..." He says as he traces his way across his boyfriend's arm. Carlos tugs Logan closer.

"I'm pretty sure it's the hormones, Logan," I sigh. That's right-I said hormones, because Logan is four months pregnant with his and Carlos' child. It kinda makes me jealous, because they are happy and together with a baby on the way...

Why can't that be me? Why did Kendall have to disappear?!

Logan's eyes fill with rage, "Hormones? It's not the hormones, James! If you just decided to actually feel emotion for once and stop being a drag maybe you would know this is not the hormones!"

"Okay," I say, "Now that was the hormones," I say dryly. Carlos licks his lips and glances between his lover, and me.

"Logan's right, James," he whispers, "Maybe if you..."

I clench my fists. "Do you not think I'm hurting, deep down!? God damn it-you have no right to fucking say those things!" I clutch at my head, "Neither of you know what it's like to lose the one you love! You-"

"What the hell is going on?" A now 16 year old Katie Knight says as she walks into the room. She's dressed in all black, and her hair is dyed black and she has pink stripes in her hair. She has a few nose piercings, a piercing on her left eye lid, and a piercing on her bottom lip. She's wearing gothic makeup, and her breasts are almost popping out of her skin tight t-shirt.

After her brother left four years ago, Katie didn't know how to deal with it. So, she became goth. She won't listen to anyone-not even Mama Knight. She's became a violent and angry teen, and because of it, she has no friends.

"Nothing Katie," all three of us say in unison. Katie curls her lip back, looking extremely pissed.

"That's always what it is you guys anymore! "Nothing Katie"! It's been like that since that goddamn bastard my mom calls my brother left!" She snaps. All a sudden, all I see is red. I walk up to her and grab the front of her shirt and pull her face closer to mine.

"What did you just say about Kendall?" I ask her, staring her down. She gulps and dropped the "tough gal" act. She puts her hands up and pushes me back.

****"I called him a bastard. I mean, c'mon James! He left without a word, and hasn't tried to contact us for four years! The only time we heard from him when he called us on Christmas the day he left and only wished us a "Merry Christmas" before hanging up!" Katie shouts at me. "You're just too blind to see it-and when you do run into Kendall, assuming he's still alive, it's going to hurt you even more to see him try to come up with a lame excuse to why he never called," she says before stomping out.


	3. Finding The Truth

Later that day, Katie stormed back into 2J. When she realizes I'm the only one there, she sighs, and says, "James. I need your help."

"My help?" I ask, confused.

She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Yes your help. I'm babysitting a large group of kids and they all want to go to the park, so I need your help taking them to it and watching them." Katie says, irritated. I know I'm her least favorite person on Earth right now, but this is extremely mature of her to come ask me to help her.

"Fine...okay." I say as I stand up, and grab my phone. She gives me a thankful look as we head out. We walk down into the lobby, where a group of kids are politely waiting for us. They sit on the floor cross legged. They rise when Katie comes in.

"Now, this is my friend James Diamond," she says and her voice surprisingly pleasant. "He'll be another adult who's taking you all to the park. So listen to him like you listen to me, okay?" They all nod. "Good, now, let's go."

~*(BTR)*~

The walk to the park was a short one, and soon a bunch of little kids run past me and begin to play. I sit down next to Katie on a bench, who sits cross legged. People are giving us-I mean, Katie- strange looks. She just ignores them, and purses her lips.

"Does it bother you?" I ask her, finally.

"Hm?" Katie asks, not really paying attention to me.

"Them staring, doesn't it bother you?"

"I've learned to ignore them. Who cares what they think? They don't know me." Katie says, as she watches the kids. I nod and turn my attention back to the kids. Katie and I converse easily as we watch the kids. Until something catches my eye.

An adult coming down the sidewalk, holding a four year old girl's hand who's skipping. The adult's smiling at the child, but from here I can tell there's something...sad, about that smile. I squint my eyes, and my eyes pop open as I suddenly realize something. That girl...looks like me, but she has Kendall's eye color. And...that adult, looks like Kendall...

Except his hair is cut short.

"I'll be back, Katie," I say as I push up from the bench and begin to make my way down the sidewalk towards the pair. I'm thankful I cut my hair short...because if this is Kendall, he obviously doesn't recognize me. The man looks up when I near and a feel something pull on my heartstrings. With longer hair...he'd look exactly like Kendall. I take a deep breath, before I say the word I never thought I would ever say again:

"Kendall?..."

~*(BTR)*~

"Kendall?..." My breath catches in my throat. I thought the man looked too familiar. He cut his hair. It looks nice on him. I begin to tremble, as I grip Eve's hand. I know who this is, and he knows who I am. Especially now, since I've paused. But he has no idea who Eve is.

"Hey...James..." I begin, after taking a breath.

"Oh my god...it is you," James says eyes wide. I barely nod.

"Daddy?" Eve speaks up, "Who's this?"

I kneel down in front of her, and say, "This is one of daddy's old friends. Why don't you go play, and we can talk, okay?"

Eve gives me a skeptical look, "You watch?"

"I watch." She smiles, before turning and running towards the playground.

I don't take my eyes off of her as James says, "Wow..man, where have you been?" There's hurt in his voice. I try to ignore it. "Well...obviously I know where you've been, making kids with a woman, honestly. Who's the lucky lady?"

"James..."

"Wait? Oh yeah, you don't want me to know about her. That's cool."

"James..." I say again, more forcefully. He stops talking. "There isn't a girl in my life. There hasn't been since Eve was born. Hell, there wasn't even one before that."

"What are you talking about? Of course there has! How else could...Eve have been born?"

"James..." I begin with a sigh. How do I start this? Honestly, how do I? "A woman didn't give birth to Eve. I did."

"What?" I see him frown out of the corner of my eye. "But the only other boy I know of who can get pregnant is Logan, but other than that it's not physically possible."

I point towards mine-our?- daughter. "There's your proof. James...I gave birth to Eve, and you're her father. Remember that one night stand four years ago? She...was the consequence of that." I tell him as I watch Eve slide down the slide.

"Wait...she...she's...ours?"

I nod. "Ours."

I wait for the yelling to come, but it never does. Just...

Silence.


End file.
